tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Physicus
The Physicus '''(Aka "The Master") is a Medic whos a Nazi Scientist trapped in and Mechanical suit who desires world piece. He a secondary antagonist after New Era Emerges, and Was created by Blastertronus. His theme is Unrest - Blade Strangers OST His battle theme is Cioccolata - GioGio's Bizarre Adventure OST Origins The Physicus was ones known as a man named Schwartz von Eiratzc, a Scientist who was influenced by his Stepfather's work, after his death byCancer, Schwartz set to further his stepfather's work and joined the Nazi party in hopes of doing so and Help the world's problems. He made many scientific discoveries throughout his time working for them, He also had a Reputation with Hitler as Schwartz claims that he can he can be a better leader than Hitler after realizing that he is losing the war and there moralities are entirely different from on another, so he created a killer robot enforcer to help aid the Nazi in the war and prove Hitler wrong. But months later, Schwartz was assigned to work at Auschwitz Josef Mengele as his assistant. During his time he reluctantly helped assist Josef with his cruel experiments and wrote down what he does in a journal so he could improve upon it, Believing that Josef was a "delusionaly unskilled surgeon" after witnessing what does to children, which unsurprisingly dramatized him. Overtime he continued on His killer Robot project, in which he revamp it into a Suit of sorts and added cold and infection immunity to it among other things such as heavily modified him with weaponry, and the abilities to manipulate chemicals, tech, electricity, and genes. After The Nazis lost the war, Schwartz attempted to use the alrighty finished suit as a last resort, but the suit malfunctions and put Swarts in a brain dead coma for 78 year, where he was then discovered by Jasper Jones's men who found him dormant and rusted in the abandoned Nazi faculty that he was supposedly defending were. After taking him back to his lab, Jones had Dr. Buildinstien Repair him. He eventually became Jones' head scientist and right hand man for awhile. That intel Physicus Betrayed Jones and ordered Smokescream to kill him and ███████ his ████ after realizing that Jones' plans for humanity at the exact opposite of his own, And that why He had Jasper Jones murdered. After he was killed thus begun his goal for world piece. Personality The Physicus naturally only serves his one true master: logic. Emotionlessly cold, He does not fear anything even death nor taking risks and is willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical whether that means doing inhumane things Like experiment or surgically dismembering, Mutilating, of dissecting people's body parts and use them for his experiments, This is mostly due to being exposed to some rather unpleasant thing during his time as a Nazi which lead to his ideology of that life is nothing more then a stepping stone for evolutions. charismatic and polite mannered, And is Kind and polite nature Is actually genuine to some to some Degree, as he seen caring Towards his Subordinates and Subjects to much of some of there discomfort. He also desires world peace as he sees humans as "mistakes of god" due to the inhumane thing they did to one another in the past. Yet he believes that it can all be fixed with the use of science no matter how extreme it is, as he experimented on various organisms even fusing mechanical part to said experiments and/or injecting them with Dna of other species in order to create "the perfect humans" for his Machiavellian goals of world peace. Appearance The Physicus (despite being teamless) is a red medic who wears a, Berlin Brain Bowl, Byte'd Beak, Practitioner's Processing Mask, The Zero Gravity Gloves, Threads of the Master, Potable Fort's Backpack, Pandemic Pants, and the Quadwrangler without the Collar. He Uses Brainteaser and/or the The S.A.W his weapon(s) of choice when he is not using his abilities. Abilities * '''Chemistry Manipulation: The Physicus can release an odorless, colorless gas that allow him to create/generate, shape and manipulate chemical substances that can create new elemental or chemical, toxic, combustible, or explosive substance. He can also manipulate the reactions of the chemical substance. * Electricity manipulation: the Physicus can create, shape and manipulate electricity, which give him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Superhuman intelligent: He is essentially a super-intelligent machine within an equally advanced body. His cognitive capabilities are alien-like, and is able to coordinate and micromanage things greater than military-grade computers, this also make him an expert at science, which he is known for and creating machine that can be sentient. * Cyber Mind: As a Robot, He has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities like instilled knowledge, though, this power is personal and internal. * Organite Manipulation: ''' He can shape and manipulate the micro-organic/mono-molecular bio machines that he created. His little mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell-block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both ** '''Gene-Splicing: '''and through these Nanomachines The Physicus is also able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. * '''Device Usage: The Physicus possess an arsenal of highly advanced technological devices, which he can use to achieve a wide variety of incredible effects. * Holographic Projection: with the use of his electricity manipulation, The Physicus can create (mindless,) electric holograms of himself that are more agile that him. he usually uses them as servants or hunter that track down and kill there targets with just a single electrifying touch. Weaknesses * Water: '''water can be a nuisance to him as to can easily slow him down which can kind of immobilize him. but if he uses his electricity ability in water, it could instantly kill him, yet he's smart enough not to do that. * '''Slow attack speed: '''Despite his intelligent he can be very slow with attack mostly melee which this can makes the attacks predictable. * '''Chemical Manipulation limitations: His chemical Manipulation ability only works on non biological material.. Trivia * His characteristics and personality was inspired and based of by Shockwave from the transformers series, most notably from the IDW continuity. ** He also Dresses up as the Purple cyclops in an Halloween special * His name Physicus is Latin for scientist which derives from the fact that he himself is a scientist **his last name Eiratzc, is a Portmanteau of Eir (the German goddess of healing) and Atzc (German for doctor). *The Physicus was Originally named "Dr. X-Ray". Category:Medics Category:Teamless Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Butchers Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Leaders